


Trapped in the Closet (Literally)

by insomniabelike



Series: Fluff/Angst Oneshots [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, Locked In, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniabelike/pseuds/insomniabelike
Summary: Remus has a plan. Never a good thing.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Fluff/Angst Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969759
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	Trapped in the Closet (Literally)

"REMUS FUCKING PRINCE GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Janus yelled, chasing after the other, who was laughing maniacally and running for his life. 

He stopped in front of a door, opened it, and before Janus could react, shoved him inside. Well, Janus was now stuck in the broom closet. 

There was a sigh, and he turned. There sat Virgil Storme, Janus' longtime crush and best friend. "That fucking idiot thinks he did something for once." Virgil said. 

"Fuck, I see what he did." Janus said, sitting down as well, knowing full well he wasn't gonna get out of here anytime soon.

"Say it and I'll let you out!" Yelled a voice from outside.

"Nope!" Janus said.   
  
"Have fun staying here 'till tomorrow then!" There were footsteps walking away from the door.

It was quiet for a while. 

"So..." Virgil started.

"You know why he locked us in?" He asked, playing dumb.

"...yeah..." 

"Why?"

"He thinks I like you and if we're trapped together I'll have to admit it." Virgil said.

"Well do you?" 

"Do I what?"

"Like me?"

"..."  
"..no.."

"That was a clear lie."

"Y-Y'know, let's just forget this ever happened-"

"It's okay, Virge, I like you too." Janus said.

"R-Really?" 

"Yeah." 

"Wow. I- uh... Wanna go out with me sometime?" 

Janus laughed a bit and nodded. 

They heard the door open.

There stood Logan Berry. "I heard talking, are you two stuck here?" Asked the boy.

"Yeah, our friend Remus is kind of an evil genius and stuck us here." Janus said. "Thank you for letting us out." 

He took Virgil's hand and they walked out. 

"Hey, let's lock Remus in the closet with Logan at some point." Virgil said after they were out of earshot. 

"Oh absolutely." Janus snorted. They'd have to thank Remus later, but for now, they'd get their revenge. 


End file.
